


Love is a keeper

by keefe_is_a_keeper



Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:15:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24311899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keefe_is_a_keeper/pseuds/keefe_is_a_keeper
Summary: Sophie is dating Fitz Vaker (The Ritz Cracker) But once Keefe's life is on the line she know she loves Keefe and they will be together forever!
Relationships: Sophie Foster/Fitz Vacker, Sophie Foster/Keefe Sencen
Comments: 7
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

"NOOOOO!" Sophie cried as she watched Keefe fall to the floor with a pool of blood starting to seep through his tunic.

"You monster!!!!" She screamed at Vespera as she glittered away with an evil grin. Sophie could feel the tears pricking her eyes as she ran over to Keefe.

"Keefe! No no no no are you ok?! No no no!! I can't lose you!" Sophie whispered.

"Gezz Foster, I'm going to be fine! It's just a scratch!! Keefe said softly, clearly in pain.

"Just a scratch?!" Sophie managed to say thought her tears that were streaming down her face. "No, this is much more than that. We need to get your to Elwin fast!!!"

"Are you sure you are ok?" Keefe asked with a worried look on his face.

ME!?? Keefe you have a giant gash on your stomach!!" Sophie asked flabbergasted that he was worried about her.

"Foster oh my gosh stop looking at my abs!! You can just ask if you want to check me out!" Keefe smirked.

"Keefe it amazes me that you can joke about this!!" She trying to sound mad but she could not help a small smile creep across her face.

"There's to Foster know!! Now stop joking around and get me to Elwin." Keefe teased.

" Oh my gosh, your impossible." Sophie chuckled when she ripped her cape and started to make a makeshift tourniquet Keefe. She could see how he gritting his teeth.

"Ok, so this is the hard part, I'm going to apply presser to the wound if it is too much just tell me and I will stop," Sophie said.

"Ok". He said with a shaky breath. It was harder for her than she thought it would be, She had to listen to all the groans and yelps and it took all of her will power to not stop applying presser to the deep gash. Once it was all over they wanted to do was go home and sleep. She did not hesitate to give him a soft hug and ran her fingers through his hair telling him it would be ok and they would be home soon, they just had to wait a few minutes to let him rest. After the time was up she fumbled through the many pockets to find the crystal that Elwin had given her from her many trips to the healing center witch she was forced to take much to her annoyance, but now it was saving them a trip, so for that, she was thankful. When she got there with a passed out (A/N: He passed out when they got there from blood loss) Keefe in her arms she called for Elwin. He came rushing out from the back as she laid him on a cot near the door having done this way too many times to know where to place the injured person or people.

"What happened this time?" Elwin asked already flashing colorful lights around his torso.

" We got separated from the rest of the group with Vespera right behind us and she attacked Keefe with a huge knife and now we're here. Oh, shoot! I should probably tell the rest of the group where we are! But that can wait, (A/N: I just wanted to point out that Shopie put Keefe before her friends including Fitz, just had to say that, continue :) )how is he?" Sophie's voice was laced with concern.

"Well the good news is that his vitals are ok, he just needs to recover like when he did with King Dimitar, with lots of rest and a lot of elixirs and a bottle of youth each day and he should be back to normal soon." Elwin said, "But for now we're going to focus on you, you need to drink these and one bottle of youth." She sighed as he handed her four elixirs, one green, yellow, red, and the last one was ice blue. ( ur welcome<3 ) Her heart fluttered as she thought of the boy with blond hair and ice-blue eyes. Then she stopped herself, she had a boyfriend, Fitz Vacker (The Ritz Craker...sorry I will stop lol) The golden boy. She could not ask for anyone better. Or could she? She pushed that thought out of her head and focused on downing the colorful elixirs. They all tasted like yeti and t-rex pee mixed well except for the ice blue one, that one was cool, almost calming. Then she downed the bottle of youth and then Elwin to get some rest, she had a crazy day she needed her rest according to Elwin. Apparently, she was really tired because in the same five minutes that she put her head on the pillow she fell into a deep sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time skip to when Sophie wakes up~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As Sophie's eyes fluttered open and as she took in her surroundings she remembered why she was in the healing center. She shot up and looked around for Keefe. Once she laid her eyes on him she relaxed.

" Keefe! Hi, how are you feeling? Do you need anything? How can I help?" Sophie asked as she rushed over to Keefe, ignoring the massive head ace she got when she stood up, to see how he was doing.

" I am a fantastic foster! How is the one and only Ladt foss boss?" He said with a teasing glint in his eyes. Sophie rollers her eyes and lightly punched him in the shoulder

"I am fine lord Hunkyhair, but really, how are you feeling?" Sophie asked with a concerned look in her eye.

"I mean I could be better but at least I have you here with me! I would die without your Foster!" he sighed dramatically and pit his hand on his forehead.

"You are just too much!" She laughed and she made him scoot over so she could sit next to him.

" That is why you love me!! Don't even try to deny it!!!" Keefe said giver her a look as if to say "You know you could not live without meeeee and youuu know it!!" 

She knew that she could not deny it because she really did need him. But she could not let him know that so she just rolled her eyes and leaned into him as he draped his arm over her shoulder. 

A/N Ok hi Idk if Im doing this right but let me know if you liked it I am working on the 5th rn so ya! byeeeeee


	2. Truth or dare

A/N: Ok ya I know like every other fanfic does this but I did not know What to do to fill the time so deal with it.

Pov: 3rd person

" Ok I am bored. We have been talking for two hours and this is getting boring..." Keefe dragged out "Entertain me, Foster!!!"

" I don't know what to do! You pick." Sophie said.

"Ummm let's play truth or dare! Rember? That game you thought us when you first got here!" Keefe exclaimed.

"How do you play again? Sophie said sacristy, of course, she remembered, that's when she told Fitz she liked him.

"Well you ask the person truth or dare and the-" He was cut off by Sophie

" I was joking! Of course I remember that game." Sophie sighed.

"Oh ok the miss fisty pants!!! I will go first..." Keefe declared

Sophie sighed "Oh great here we go".

"Sophie Foster! Truth or Dare!?!" Keefe said a very dramatic voice.

"Im am playing it safe, truth." 

"It's cute how you think you're safe." Keefe smiled evilly

"Oh boy".

" Ok Foster, did you or did you not look at my abs when I got hurt? And no lying empath remember?"

'Oh shoot' Sophie thought. She might have glanced down for a second but That was just because he was hurt. Right? She felt guilt rush over her. Was she cheating on Fitz? Was she a bad girlfriend? What if he found out?! Would they break up?!

"Whoa there Foster! Those are some weird emotions I'm getting, I am taking that as a yes?" Keefe said with a smile.

" Ok fine! I guess I might have but its only because in the human world people are like never ripped." Sophie pointed out. And that's when she realized she made a mistake as she felt her cheeks heat us as if they were in flames.

" Oooooo Foster just said I'm ripped!!! Well well well, do you want to see more?" Keefe smirked as he started to pull up his shirt when Sophie blushed madly and yelled,

"No-no-no. Its fine! its ok you don't have too! Anyways, It is my turn... Truth or dare?" Sophie did her best smirked

"Do you even have to ask? Dare."

Sophie thought for a moment and when she looked at Keefe she had an evil grin on her face.

"I dare you to tell me why you have never had a girlfriend.

A/N: Heheheh lets see what he says!! We all know its because he has fallen for a pair of brown eyes but she does not so idk. Sorry this was short but I was in a hurry and this seemed like a good cliff hanger..... hope you have a great day!


	3. Check up

Keefe's pov:

'Frick', was all I could think. I racked my brain for a good lie. I had no time so I just said,

"I don't know I guess nobody likes me in the 'dating' way." Shoot that was a bad fricken lie.

Foster looked at me like I was crazy.

"Are you kidding me?! That is dead wrong because we both know there are about a thousand girls that would kill to go on a date with you." 

"Oh, and are you one of them?" I mentally swore I am not supposed to flirt with her, she has a gosh darn boyfriend and man it is harder than it seams.

To my surprise, she laughed. " That's for me to know and for you to not know. But really wh-"

She was cut off by Elwin walking into the room and looked surprised when he saw Foster.

" Oh, Sophie! You're awake!" He said as he rushed over to her flashing orbs around her head, arms, and legs.

"Yes, Elwin I am awake but your patent is not over here, he is right there." Sophie groaned as she poked my arm.

" Foster, I am fine," I said dragging out the last word "You don't need to worried about me." As I draped my arm around her shoulder.

"Pff, you expect me to believe that?!" Sophie Chuckled as she puffed out my chest and flexed my arms.  
"I am fine foster, You really don't need to worry about me." I said, "Im like batman, I can survive anything!!"

"Yes, but he was very close to death. He barely made it out alive." Sophie said with a smirk, She looked so cute when she tried to copy my smirks.

"Ya and but the point is that he lived!" I smiled at her. And then I could feel the fluttery thing she felt whenever she was around Fitz and he smiled at her. So why was it happening right now? Maybe she- He could not let himself think that cuz he would just have his heart crushed again. Why would she choose him over Fitz, the golden boy who gets all of the girls? Were friends and that's all they would ever be. I started to pull my arm away but Sophie leaned into me and put her head on my shoulder. I felt so nice to have her so close with her not pulling away right away and seeing Fitz glaring at him.

"Ok fine," She turned her attention to Elwin," Were fine, and I will not be taking any sedatives."

"I know, I know, and you don't have to be here for a while, not as long as your echos but still pretty long," Elwin stated.

"Why? I feel fine? Other than a small headache I feel fine." Sophie questioned.

"Well, You a bit faded from leaping you and Keefe, assuming you were pretty focused on making sure you kept Keefe safe, You did not have a lot of consideration But nothing we have not faced before. You also have some pretty deep cuts from the fight and I smiled conduction. But that is all."

Sophie let about a small sigh, "Ya that's all."

"Heyyyy at least we get a lot of Team Foster-Keefe time!"I said trying to lighten the mood, but all I felt from Sophie was that fluttery thing from Foster as she blushed. Oh gosh if Fitz was here boy would he be mad. Good thing he is not here.

A/N Heyy sorry I took so long to upload I kept forgetting and then I did not want to right but then I forgot again and here we are.I know this was short buttttt:/Also if you want anything to happen in the story let me know and I will try to make it happened, Anyways I will try to update more regularly hope you liked it byeeeeeee


	4. Someone comes to visit

Ok so I was halfway through editing this chapter and then I actually deleted it all >_< And here I am rewriting the whole chapter hehehe sorry Also I was on a 1 1/2 month vacation Utah with my family so with both of those things I took fricken forever to upload soooo I'm sorry but I will try to upload more regularly but I can't promise anything bcs my parents are rly strict about screens and stuff like that but I will try! Also I and in the near two days but I was bored so finished this chapter! I thx for reading, I hope you like it!

Sophies pov:

Good thing Fitz was not here or he would be mad! I hate that Im feeling this fluttery thing that I only felt for Fitz when he would hug me or give me and gifts or even if he just smiled it made my heart melt. I have a boyfriend a sweet, handsome, understanding, boyfriends. Well I take that back he was not understanding, yes he is handsome and sweet but he is not understanding. He yelled at her for the smallest things and made her feel so bad for so many things. But Keefe was the Understanding, the one who was always there for her, the one who let her feel what she felt because he can feel what she feels. He was the on-

"Foster?" Keefe asked dragging her out of her thoughts, "Are you ok? Im getting some weird vibes." She could tell that he was concerned. This is what she meant. she could not lie to Keefe as she could to everyone else about how she was doing. Its been like this for so long that she has learned how to cover it up with more and more until it is buried.

"Im fine, Im just really not looking forward to spending so much time here." Sophie sighed.

"Im with you on that but we are going to pull some epic pranks!"

"No, we are not doing that at all!"

"Foster I hate to do this but It is either me pranking you or both of us pranking Elwin, just picture this...Elwin covered in green slime!"

Sophie could not hold back the laugh even though she tried.

"Ok ok fine! But we are not going to let this get out of hand!" Sophie commanded

"Oh please Foster you are going to leave the healing center in love with pranks and me!" Keefe said wiggling his eyebrows.

Sophie rolled her eyes and laughed as she rested her head on Keefe's shoulder once again."Uh-uh sure. I would not count on it."

2 hours later

3rd person

Sophie and Keefe were laying on Keefe's cot asleep. They had been talking for an hour and a half until Sophie got really tired and without realizing it they both fell asleep on Keefe's shoulder. They both felt so comfortable in each other's presence they did not even care. Keefe slowly started to stir as Elwin walked into the room. Once Keefe could take in his surroundings with Sophie resting her head on his shoulder and Elwin in the doorway waiting till he fully woke up Keefe's face went nuclear red as Elwin gave him that smile as if to say 'ohhhhhhhhh you like herrrr' Once Keefe was done having a 5-second panic attack Elwin finely spoke.

"You guys have a visited."

Keefe nodded telling him it was ok to let whoever it was in. He immediately regretted it when he saw his best friends face full of shock and disappointment and Keefe could not help but roll his eyes. Yes, he was technically snuggling his best friend's girlfriend but Sophie is his friend too and its not like she likes him like that anyway so it did not matter. But none-the-less he still felt guilty.

"Hey, Fitzypoo! What's up?"

"What are you doing Keefe?" Fitz asked Keefe could practically feel the anger rolling off him.

"Oh not much, just trying to come up with some dope ways to prank Elwin. How bout you?" Keefe put on his best smirk.

"Nothing much just came here to see how my girlfriend is doing."

"Well hate to burst your bubble but she is sleeping right now. But, do not worry I will be her replacement, pucker up Fitzypoo!!" Keefe said as he pucked his lips and made kissing sounds.

"EW! Keefe, there is something wrong with you!?"

"Uh, duh wich problem are you referring to?" Keefe laughed but stopped after Sophie slowly sat up and looked at him.

"Hey, Keefe, Fitz, what's up?" Sophie said comply oblivious to where she was.

" Oh not much, Fitz just came for a visit," Keefe said.

"Oh!" Sophie said as she jumped out of bed to go give Fitz a hug.

" How are you?" Fitz asked Sophie.

" Oh I'm fine, I'm just no so sure why I'm here, I'm completely fine! Keefe is the one who is hurt." Sophie huffed.

" I'm not hurt! I feel fine, honestly, we should both be home." Keefe rolled his eyes.

" Well, I promise to visit every day so you guys aren't too bored. " Fitz said wrapping his arm around Sophie. (A/N🤢 I'm so sorry it gets better)

"To be honest I don't think we are going to be that bored, we have some epic pranks planed," Keefe said while winking at Sophie. Keefe felt the fluttery thing that happens again and when she blushed looked away he felt it again but this time it was not from Sophie.

"To be fair we don't have that many...only one." Sophie tried to be series but ended up laughing anyway. Fitz glared at Keefe, and to be honest, he knew why it was a stupid reason. You can't stop them from hanging out when they were friends before you started dating, special while they are in the same room for a couple of weeks.

"Well I wish I could stay but I have to go, I told my dad I would be at home by 4:00 and It is already 4:10 so I got to go," Fitz said dragging Keefe form his thoughts as Sophie sighed.

"Oh, ok, I guess I will see you later." Sophie huffed clearly annoyed that he was leaving already.

After he left Sophie stood up and strode over to Keefe's cot and sat down next to him and sighed.

"you never answer my question ya know." Sophie declared

"And why was that?" Keefe questioned.

" Well, Elwin walked in and interupe-

"Did someone call me?" Elwin asked as he walked into the room while Sophie groned

"No Elwin, nobody called you." Sophie rolled her eyes.

Suddenly Elwin looked hurt, "Oh, so you were gossiping about me huh? Think my glasses aren't cool enough for you huh? Well, guess what?! I don't need you guys! I have plenty of other frie-"

"ELWIN! Oh my gosh! Dude, you really think that we would be gossiping about you of all people? Epically when there is Dex to gossip about?" Keefe asked

"Hey! That's my best friend your talking about!" Sophie Interjected.

"Oh right sorry sorry...we could have been gossiping about Sophie too! And you think we would have been gossiping about you!" Keefe said

"HEY!" Sophie Exclaimed

"True, true, I'm not that lame. I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions, its just I remember Timick Heks and his group used to tease me a lot and Im just use to it." Elwin looked down ashamed.

"Hey, buddy, its ok. Don't let anyone get you down, Elwin! How many times have you brought us back from the dead? You the best man!" Keefe Assured Elwin.

"Thanks, guys your the best." Elwin smiled.

"No problem bro." Keefe said.

" And we totally could have been gossiping Keefe too!" Sophie said  
Elwin and Keefe shared and look before laughing there head of for what seemed like hours until they looked at Sophie who was scowling at them, and laughed even harder until

Keefe said," How would we gossip about me when I am right there? That makes no sense!"

"You guys are so annoying!" Sophie yelled as she walked over to her cot and rolled her eyes.

" Don't mind her Elwin she's jealous of us because she can't be like us." Keefe stage whispered to Elwin.

" I HEARD THAT!!" Sophie called from across the room.

" Welp I'm going to go to my office and copy some of my patient's records to the files. Good luck Keefe." He winked at Keefe at the last part. Keefe rolled his eyes and walked over to Sophie's cot and sat next to her.

Once Elwin was go Keefe whispered to Sophie, " We have some pranks to plan!" And that was when Sophie pelted him with a pillow.

YAA!!! I finally updated! I hope you liked this chapter, idk why I made Elwin do that but I did sooo ya! Have a great day!! Byeee


	5. PRANK TIMEEE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some dope sokeefe fluff my dudeeee

soooo I think I am going to update once a week I am so sorry for being so flaky but...but then again it's hard to know when I can write .....but I will make it my top priority! This is kinda a filler chapter soo ya. Hope you like it!😅

3rd person

Sophie and Keefe were in the middle of an epic pillow fight and it was insane feathers everywhere and Ro was looking for snacks.

" Admit it! You love my hair!" Keefe screamed while hitting Sophie with a pillow wich made her fall to the floor.

"NEVER!!!" Sophie screeched as Keefe tried to pin her to the floor but she was fast, she grabbed the nearest pillow and hit him a across the face multiple times.

"NOOOOOO NOT THE HAIR!!" Keefe tried to cover it before Sophie messed it up with a blanket on the nearest cot.

"Woah! This is getting good!!" Ro exclaimed as she finally got her Hands on some prattles.

" SAY SORRY!!" Sophie screamed and she continued to pelt him with more and more pillows and mess up his hair.

"FOSTER!! PLEASE IM BEGGING YOU!"

" I SAID SAY SORRY!"

" NO!"

Sophie stopped for a second fully expecting him to say sorry. Her eyes narrowed

" THEN YOU WILL SUFFER!!" Sophie yelled as she started to tickle him.

" Get him Blondie!" Ro yelled as if she was watching a football game.

" RO! YOU'RE MY BODYGUARD! HELP ME!" Keefe screamed.

Ro shrugged," Sorry hunky hair you at the mercy of Blondie now."

" HAHHHHHH! I can do this all Keefe, I say you surrender now!" Sophie whispered to Keefe thinking she looked scary but Keefe just smirked. And that's how she knew something bad was coming... And she was right Keefe snatched (a/n lol sister snatched ok I will stop now sorry😂) the pillow from Sophie and he hit her in the face multiple times before jumping up and grabbing the blanket that had been abandoned and covered her with it. As Sophie screamed and thrashed to get out of his hold. Once Keefe had got Sophie fully covered in the blanket he picked it up like a potato sack and chucked her on to his bed. She screamed once she realized that she was being thrown and hat was when Elwin came bursting in.

" What is all this yelling?!" I'm trying to work here and school is still in session!!"

" KEEFE IS BULLING ME!!" Sophie screamed still trying to get out of the blanket. Keefe held back a laugh as he felt her frustration from across the room. He gasped and held his hand to his heart.

" NO I HAVE NOT FOSTER HAS BEEN BULLING ME!! She hit me with a pillow and messed up my hair!!" Keefe said pretending to be hurt.   
Elwin gasped while Sophie finally got out of the blanket and went over and hit Keefe with another pillow.

" I can't believe you Sophie! Messing up Keefe's hair! I thought you knew better that this!!" Elwin said as he walked Keefe to his cot and sat him down.

" It's going to be ok Keefe, I will have Ro go get you your hair products from your house."

" Uhhhhh no, not happening. I have to stay here with Lord funky hair." Ro said eating her snacks.

"Uh ok fine! I will go, I will be back in less that an hour." Elwin said as he walked out if the healing center. Almost immediately Keefe jumped out of bed and ran over to Sophie.

" Ok we need to find out how to get a hold of any slime... Do you think Edaline would be willing to conjuror us some? Then we could may-"

"Um since you bullied me I'm not pranking Elwin with you." Sophie lifted her head and looked the other way. She heard Keefe sigh and she knew she won.

"Fine! I'm sorry for uh uh...what did I say again?"

Sophie looked at him in disbelief.  
" You said you could have been gossiping about me! Also that makes not sense at all because I was with you but you still need to say sorry!"  
Sophie huffed.

" Ok ok fine. I'm sorry for fake gossiping about you when you where right there." Keefe sighed.

"I don't know... How do I really know you're sorry?"

" Foster...I'm really really sorry."

" Really?"

"Really."

" I mean really I didn't care but you seemed pretty concerned about it sooo your forgiven."

" Oh my gosh Foster you suck."

" You loveee me!"

" ppf no I don't!!"

They heard Ro snicker in the background and said something  
About too much. But Sophie ignored it.  
" Ok so Ro, I need you to go to my house and have my mom conjure a gallon or two if slime. If she doesn't believe you them hail me." Sophie said. Keefe smirked

" Looks like I'm rubbing off of to you!!"

" No, I just think if you going to do something, then do it right. If we are going to prank someone then we got to do it right." Sophie said.

" I will be right back." Ro said as Sophie handed the bodyguard her home crystal. Once she left they started to plan for when Elwin came back. Untill they were interrupted by Sophie's imparter going of.

" Sophie what on earth do you need a gallon of slime for?" Edaline asked thought the imparter.

" Um Elwin said we need it for a uh treatment, but he uh won't going to the details of it." Keefe jumped in, saving Sophie from having to lie to her mom. Edaline gave them a confused look but did not question them as she snapped a bucket of green slime into the healing center.

" Um, thanks for that but where did you get it?" Sophie asked very confused how she knew exactly where it would be.

" Hey I did not ask you the real reason why you guys need the slime, so don't ask me why I know where it is." Edaline said. Keefe and Sophie both shared a look before nodding and saying goodbye to Edaline.

~~~~~~~~~~Time skip baby!~~~~~~~~~

When Elwin got back from Keefe's house 45 minutes later he walked through the door to give Keefe his hair products when a huge bucket of green slime with glitter fell of him.

" AHHHHHH!" Elwin screamed as he was completely covered in slime.

Right on que Sophie,Keefe and Ro all Burst into laughter. Keefe practically in tears when Elwin started to tell at them.

" YOU GUYS ARE ALWAYS DOING STUFF LIKE THIS AND I JUST SIT THERE AND TAKE!! BUT NOT ANYMORE! WATCH YOUR BACKS!!" Elwin shouted while he staked into his office. But they just continued to laugh untill Keefe gasped. And ran over to where the slime was on the floor. Sophie and Ro looked a each other wondering what's was going.

" OH SHOOT! GUYS WE DID NOT THINK THIS OVER!!" Keefe shouted as he searched for something in the thick smile.  
" What are you talking about Keefe?" Sophie asked walking over to her bed, clearly not considered about whatever he was stressing about.  
" MY HAIR PRODUCTS!! THERE COVERED IN SLIME!!" Keefe screeched grabbing four at once.

Sophie rolled her eyes and signed,  
"Oh my gosh Keefe you can wash them off."

" NO FOSTER YOU DON'T UNDERSTAN- oh, I guess you can." Keefe said walking to the bathroom with what looked like 20 products piled into his arms.

" Oh my gosh Keefe. You need help." Ro rolled her eyes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~time skip~~~~~~~~~~~~ Again sry lol~~~~~~~~

It was the middle of the night and Sophie could not sleep. She had nothing to do so she just sat there.

" Foster? Are you ok?" Keefe asked from across the room in is cot.

" Ya I'm fine, I just can't sleep. I don't have Ella." She said wishing she has something to he on to.

" I know how you feel," Keefe sighed,  
" I don't have Miss Stinkbottom."  
Sophie got out of her bed and walked over to Keefe and sat on the edge of the cot.

" It's not right for us to be without our stuffed animals." Sophie joked.

" I know right? It should be illegal!" Keefe said continuing the joke.

"Totally, we should go get them tomorrow."

" As if Elwin would let us go." Keefe sighed.

" True, we will have to ask Ro to go get them or sneak out."

" Foster, I really am rubbing off on you, pranks, sneaking out! What's next? Are you going to start hating Tam?!"

" Oh my gosh! No, Tam I'd actually really nice and if you guys just tried to have a real conversation, I think you guys would be good friends."

" Ya right, I don't don't think that would work he's too...Shady."  
Sophie burst out laughing. And Keefe joined in.

They talked for about 4 hours until they fell asleep in Keefe's cot leaning against each other.

A/N: if u want to see me update more often then got to Wattpad and look up Keefe_is_a_keeper and I mean u don’t haveee to follow me but it would be nice. I update there more often... just say ok thx my chicken nuggets🐓🐓


	6. sup

soooo idk if anyone likes the story on this platform soooo im going to stop updating on this platform and continue to update in WattPad. if you want to keep reading then go here...

https://www.wattpad.com/user/Keefe_is_a_keeper 

Thats my profile where I have two more books   
a one-shot book and a human AU sokeefe book and the love is a keeper one ur reading now :) sooooo ya that it see ya later 

Luv ur chicken nugget queen <3


End file.
